Planteam Part 5: Time to Strike
'''Note: '''This is made by Bolt-Weed. If you have anything to ask, leave a message on his message wall. Characters Returning Soul (Laser Bean, male) 18 years old Aure (Twin Sunflower, female) 15 years old (Whatever you are) ???? years old Zomboss (Zomboss) ???? years old Chica (Zombie Chicken, female) 12 years old Bowe (Puff-Shroom, male) 12 years old Bon (Four leaf Blover, male) 17 years old Sapelle (Sap-fling, female) 14 years old Techite (Bug Bot Imp, male) 13 years old Pop (Balloon Zombie, male) 12 years old Holly (Popcorn Pult, female) 16 years old Imonna (Sea-Shroom, male) 19 years old Spring (Rotobaga, male) 23 years old New Peri (Red Stinger, female) 18 years old (A vicious psychotic plant who has no remorse for her victims, very cheerful, and is very generous.) Necro (Tomb Raiser, male) 20 years old (A playful, defensive zombie who prefers safety over ruthlessness.) Copter (Skyshooter, male) 23 years old (A silent plant who is determined and eager for action.) Kann (Escape Root, female) 17 years old (A plant who bides herself by both solid firepower and reliable mobility.) The story The group wakes up in Zomboss' lab. Techite growls a bit in anger. "This place again? You've got to be kidding me!" He snaps out loud. You sigh. "I have a feeling we've been here before. Or some of us have." You say out loud. Zomboss soon enters, laughing maniacally. "Ah, look what we have here - a group which failed to defeat a few mere zombies because of exhaustion! You are all inferior, and I-" He is interrupted by popcorn to the face by Holly. "Imbecile! You will pay for that!" He rages. Holly laughs. "I beg to differ! Hey, bad news! We've alr-" She's quickly silenced by Bowe. "No, don't-" Zomboss laughs. "What was that? I couldn't hear you! Now stay quiet before I turn you into your father's projectile!" Holly's eyes go wide. "What?! Don't speak of him!!" She snaps. "That was 2 years ago - you don't need to know it!" Everyone else in the group was confused. "Holly? Something wrong?" Spring asks. "It looks like you're breaking down.." Imonna adds. Holly growls. Zomboss laughs. "Ah ha! Seems I've found how angry she can be when she WANTS to care! See? She never cared about you all. All she wanted to do was to reach me to get revenge for her father's.. 'punishment'." A block of butter was thrown towards the group and Holly was tearing up madly. "That's too far, Zomboss." Techite says willingly. "You may have ruined a family bond, but you can't ruin a team!" He says bravely. Holly sighs. "I.. I can't.." Suddenly the alarms go off. "What?! Intruders! Begone!" Zomboss snaps. An insane laughter was heard through some sort of speaker. "I'm sorry, we can't do that! Instead, we're going to leave a puddle of blood where you stand and write your name on it!" Bon's eyes go wide. "..That voice. Is that.." He was tearing up a bit. Aure, Chica and Soul all seemed confused, then an Escape Root came out of the ground, somehow grabbed the whole group, then went back underground. Then it re-appeared near a Red Stinger, a Tomb Raiser and a Skyshooter, clearly it's friends. Bon dashed to them. "It's really you guys! So glad to see-" He was interrupted by the Red Stinger slapping him on the face. "What's with you? You left us just to follow these cahoots?! Bon, we never knew you could be selfless, you know. As much as I'd like to forgive you.. I can!" The Red Stinger giggles a bit. Bon sighs. "Right...?" Bon looked at the others. Pop was staring blankly. "Who are they?" He asks. Soul sighs. "Let him explain, Pop." He says. Pop sighs heavily and lands onto the floor. "Well, these four here are my old friends - Peri, Copter, Necro and Kann." Bon says calmly. Peri giggles. "So, you're his friends? Well, at least he wasn't lonely when we were trying to find him! Thanks, by the way." She says, bouncing Bowe up and down like a basketball. "Ow! Hey, cut it out!!" Bowe was laughing, happy. Bon laughs. "Oh Peri, cut it out." He says. Kann sighs. "You're welcome by the way. I saved your lives." She says bluntly. You sigh and roll your eyes. "Wow, don't need to be blunt about it." You tell her. Chica nods. "Agreed - who shoveled up your anger? Yourself?" She comments. "Silence chicken." Kann retorts. Necro and Copter face-palm at the sight. "They ain't changed, have they?" Copter asks. Necro shrugs. "Don't seem like it." He responds. Suddenly a few zombies show up - but once again, Kann grabbed EVERYONE somehow and took them back to where the group even started! Soul gasps. "Back here again.. So many memories! This is where me, Aure and even started out!" He exclaims. Peri gasps too. "Really?! Oh wow, such a good pick!" She playfully spins Soul around forcefully making a mini-tornado, and she was laughing at the sight. Imonna laughs a bit. Spring smirks. "First time you've laughed in like 3 months." He remarks. Imonna sighs. "I can't help it." Holly was still in tears from the moment mentioned about her father. Techite and Bowe calmed her down eventually, and she hardly spoke afterwards. Sapelle was busy after the group returned back, immediately making her pancakes - which were apparently amazing. Peri looks at the group. "Say! If it isn't any hassle, can we join you guys? Not for Bon really, but because we seek danger! We seek BLOOD!!" Bon slapped her as if to say 'calm down'. Soul shrugs. "Peri, you are a bit insane.. Are you sure you're going to be capable of even stopping when on a rampage?" He checks. Peri giggles. "Nope. That's the fun part." She responds. Soul sighs. "Alright, well.. I guess you four are in." Copter and Necro high five, happy. Kann fell asleep immediately. Meanwhile, Zomboss was in his lab again, somethings forming in 3 tubes. "Soon.. They will know the literal meaning of 'imitation is the highest form of flattery'..." Category:Planteam Category:Bolt-Weed's fanfics Category:Fanfics